Ariel Wiklun
al 'Ariel Aurbiella Wiklun' Better Known As: Ari and Super Bitch. Species: Human Slayer. Age: 22 years old. Zodiac Sign: ''' Pisces '''Height: 5 ft 2 in Weight: 120 lbs. Eye Color: Dark Blue. Hair Color: Black. Tattoos: A Ukrainian Cross with Emily on her shoulder blades. Piercings: Nose, ears, tongue, eyebrow. Sexual Orientation: Lesbian. Relationship Status: Single. Sexually: '''Not Interested '''Occupation: '''Commander '''Allied With: '''Slayer Society. She...wasn't a normal child. She was born dead for one. Fully, legal dead for a full minute and a half before she began to breathe. She was allergic to absoutly everything, and was a very sick child. She had a rough start, but as she grew older, she grew stronger. She started school late, due to repeated hospital visits, but one she established what had to be done, it was done. She wasn't exactly what you'd call a "model student". True, she did her homework. , and was above brillant, but that was just the problem. She was way too smart for her age. She jumped ahead to grade five, and from there kept jumping grades. She was in grade 12 by age 14. And then, she began having dreams of an upcoming Slayer. She dreamt of blood, monsters with terrible faces. She felt so much pain and anger. She often awoke screaming, or in a very cold sweat. She stopped wanting to sleep and when she went to school looking like a ghost, her friends and teachers noticed. She was walking home from work one night, when one of the monsters from her dream ran across her path. Eyes like a devil, and a...horrible face. She ran like hell, screaming. Ariel, because she had had such a rough start in the beginning , had taken self defensive courses over the years. She had her skills honed very well, and knew every inch of herself, an ability many humans didn't have. Most people also didn't have an I.Q of 182, as Ariel found out with a visit to the friendly neighbourhood head doctor. But, anyways, in the late spring of 2001, shortly after her sixteenth birthday, she was in a fist fight with some girls from her school who thought her weird, weak, pathetic, and a slut. Ariel's a full blown lesbian, so she has no problem being friends with guys, or talking to them. But the jealous popular girls think her a slut for it, and they hate her for her ability to talk to the guys with ease. She, honestly, was putting up a good fight, but nearly quit when she felt a burst of full fledged power run through her veins. She finished the fight by a stand out, full fledged "You've pissed me off enough" fight. She stopped short of killing them, and fled. For a while, she was on a power high, brutally strong, and terrifyingly quick. Her power high, and dreams came crashing down when her girlfriend of two years was beaten and murdered on the streets. Her world was shattered, and her heart torn apart. She ran. A few monthes after, and after she's been alone, and grown very anti-social, a man named Jesse Carlos walked up to her outside a bar. He told her that a woman named Buffy Summers had died, and it was her turn for greatness. He told her she was the Chosen one, the one chosen to protect the World. Still shattered, and a booze hound now, she dismissed him cooly and stumbled home. She'd been about a block from her apartment when a huge vampire jumped infront of her. They had a dance, she got her ass handed to her. In the moment when she thought she was going to die, she saw an...apperation, vision, whatever you wanna call it. She saw her beloved Emily. Her beloved told her she had to find this man, this Jesse, and live her Destiny. So, she escaped the vampire (Who knew wood really would kill a person?), and found the man. He taught her, trained her, tried to romance her. And now? She rids the World of evil bastards, and has come to meet this infamous Chantal Summers. She has your typical Slaying strength, and skill. She's very very smart, and has a tendency to put people in their place, often offending them, though she doesn't mean it. She doesn't make friends, or get close to people easily, especially since Emily, which can weight on the good side of things, and the bad. She's a very fast learner, she's trained herself to be very stealthy, and is almost like a vampire in the way of..say, she's not there one minute, and she's right there the next. She's quick, she's quiet, she's strong. '''Traits: Loyal, Shy, honest. Quirks: Whenever she's sitting, she's always always shaking. She doesn't speak much. She's very sarcastic. Likes: Slaying, reading, playing guitar, playing piano, being alone, music, and food. Dislikes: People, demons, Facebook, light, and being in large crowds Fears: Opening up to people, and making friends. Hobbies: Drinking. Or fighting. ' Pet Peeves': Messy anything. She's a clean freak. Constant mewling of cats. ' Strengths':' '''Fast, strong, thoughtful. '''Weaknesses:' Emily. Yes, she's dead, but anyone mentions her name, Ariel will snap. Emotions. Ariel has never ever learned to deal with emotions, and often allows them to over run her. If you see her crying, it's probably a very good time to run. Loyality. She's very very protective and loyal to those very few she does love, and has walked into several traps for them over the years. She'll die for someone she loves. Future Goals: Kill the bitch that killed Emily. Fashion Sense: If a biker would wear it, so would Ariel. While she loves colorful and gothic dresses, her true clothing love is leather and chains. Skills: Combat trained, can often sense beings a mile off, and is also very talented with guitar, piano and drunks. Family: none as of yet. Romanticly Interested In: None at this time. Past Relationships: Emily (deceased). 50415_4971434597_2999_n.jpg amy.jpg amy_lee.jpg Amy_Lee_Wallpaper.jpg Amy_Lee_Wallpaper2.jpg tumblr_lyknwrxlsQ1rou112o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt2drnK8Rq1qaferdo1_1280.png tumblr_lyktmuFnX71rn9f7no1_400.jpg tumblr_lyml97WY381qf9bk9o1_500.jpg